pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scary Lollipop/Inscripciones
Aquí inscribios para mi novel~~ Example Pokémon: El pokémon que eres Nombre: Si no sabes qué hay que hacer aquí... ve la médico._. Género:Si eres chico, chica o both (?) Historia:Cuenta tu history~~ Personalidad:Cómo eres por dentro lol Firma:Ehhh... firma XD Comentario: A criticar!!! :D One despues termino Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts_brillante.png Nombre: Rinku Género:hermafodita (? Meeentira,chico Historia:Siempre me sale mal esto .v....Su familia fue asesinada de pequeño,nah,muy usado,bueno,lo usare,su familia murio de,Lupus,digo,por una rara epidemia,el siempre fue inocente,tras dias sin comer,se comio lo que quedaba de sus padres y siempre habla con los cadaveres de estos. Personalidad:Inocente e inteligente pero se desconrola y pierde completamentesu cordura en segundos Firma:ashsdfkjasfhkdjhfhdgjsjakdjkf Comentario: Se oye muy buena! (canibalismo!!!) Two Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Nombre: Fay Género: (Claro, ahora soy chico =A=) Femenino Historia: Un día cuando salía de paseo, encontro a un ladrón asaltando a un niño, y como no andaba con teléfono, mató al ladron en vez de acudir a la policia. Intento ayudar al niño pero este huyó aun más aterrador con la policia. Desde ese entonces, roba por sobrevivir y si alguien de sus victimas llama a la policia, la asesina sin remordimiento (Y con una sonrisa macabra) Personalidad: Sádica, desconfiada, amable, inteligente y por ese hecho de su vida, no soporta a los crios. Come sangre cuando no hay nada más. Tambien es atrevida (a veces, coqueta >:3), pero en el fondo (muy muy muy muy en el fondo) es muy buena, dispuesta a ayudar. Firma: Archivo:Lucario_icon.gif♠→No sigas las direcciones que te digan←♠ ♠→Sigue lo que tu alma te diga←♠Archivo:Lucario_icon.gif Comentario: Por fin una novela donde me persiguen por matar, gracia Fuchi! Three [[Usuario:HikamiChan|мαяcє']]' [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|тнє Zєяσ']] 16:49 3 nov 2012 (UTC)' Four Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png Nombre: Brandon Gnénero: Chico Personalidad:Es un buen amigo, es de gran confianza y muy sobreprotector con sus seres queridos, cuando uno de sus amigos está trsite, haría hasta lo imposible para subirle el animo, es algo pesimista aunque trata de ocultarlo, una que en otra ocasión se le sale lo pesimista, cuando uno de sus amigos es dañando gravemente, él se sale de control y empieza a atacar a todos, a llegado a tal grado que incluso ataca a sus amigos pero luego reacciona y se arrepiente tanto que él mismo se hace daño, sabe pelear y defenderse muy bien, puede esquivar con mucha facilidad, sabe hipnotizar. Historia: Vive solo, sus padres murieron cuando era un pequeño Sandile, desde ese día se ha cuidado solo, desde entonces le entristece ver a los pokes chicos con sus familias, felices de que estén del uno para el otro. Comentario: Tiene muy buena pinta, parece que estará buenísima Archivo:La.gif Firma: Peña.. sabe donde vives.Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 16:48 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Five Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Nombre: Solet Género: Femenino Historia: Ella siempre vivió a merced de ser asesina. Le contentaba la sangre. Cuando la atraparon, robó el dinero y escapó. Aunque un día dejó de ser asesina porque se dió cuenta de que era malo. Personalidad: Sádica, escurridiza, valiente y pesimista. Siempre se enorgullece de casi cualquier cosa. Firma: El aura está contigo... Lo presiento...Archivo:Lucario_mini.png Six Pokémon: Archivo:Cara Shiny pichu por-yenthami.png Nombre: Thunder Género: Masculino Historia: Thunder era un pequeño Pichu feliz hasta el día 13 de Mayo del 2005, cuando sus padres fallecieron a causa de un accidente de tráfico. Al estar huérfano, no tenía que comer, así que empezó a robar comida en los mercados hasta un día lo consguieron atrapar y lo metieron en un orfanato. Como solía escaparse de allí facilmente, decidieron dejar de perseguirlo y encerrarlo en la carcel de Hurryvile. Personalidad: Es alegre en su gesto aunque no suele socializarse con nadie por miedo a perderlo o a resultar problemático para el/ella. Es hiperactivo, lograr que se quiede quieto es todo un logro. Tiene mucho valor y voluntad, no se diría que tiene 10 años. Se sabe cuidar muy bien solo como ya lo ha demostrado en más de una ocación. Firma: Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Borja_Poké ¡Pika, Pika, Pikachu, mis novelas, molan mogollón! ''Borja_PokéArchivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Comentario: Parece que esta novela va ha estar genialisima, tu forma de escribir da muchas ilusiones no cambies! PD: Es variocolor por si no se nota. Añado Puesto xD (Sevent) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png->Archivo:Cara_de_Delcatty.png Nombre: Nerea alias Neru Género: Chica Historia: Proviene de una familia de aldea. Fin xD Personalidad: Es muy simpática, alegre, graciosa y un tanto bromista y locuela. Aveces se enfada, pero aría lo que fuese para ayudar a sus amigos. Firma: Si te duermes... Podrías no despertar... 13:57 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Comentario: Sólo dire una cosa. Empiezala ya!!! Archivo:D8_transparente.png Yo también añado puesto (Eight(o como se escriba)) Pokémon: Cara_de_Mightyena_de_ojos_azules.png Nombre: Martín alias Gear (Zuffi lo llama Martín para joder) Género: Masculino dominante Historia: Creo que esto va a ser un poco largo xD. A ver, Martín, cuando nació, era un chiquitete muy adorable, pero cuando fue creciendo cada vez iba a peor en las notas, el comportamiento, el habla, las relaciones, etc. Cuando se hechó amigos problemáticos y fumadores y/o alcoholicos, el se hechó ha hacerlo también. Cuando creció, empezó ha quedarse sin dinero y no tenía trabajo, así que empezó ha robar, cada vez objetos más y más grandes, hasta que lo pillaron. Cuando lo metieron en la cárcel (era obvio que lo iban a meter) tuvo un comportamiento psicópata, y lo transladaron a la actual cárcel de Zuffi, Thunder, Neru, etc. *Mirando hacia arriba* Uff, fue demasiado. Personalidad: psicópata, desconfiada, pero una vez que lo conoces, es muy amigable Firma:PokeStan (discusión) 22:52 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Añado puesto (Nine) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile_hembra.png Nombre: Paz Género: Femenino Historia: Es huérfana, y se escapó del orfanato donde vivía a los 9 años y entonces empezó a robar y asesinar gente :3. Nunca comprendió por qué robar es un delito cuando lo necesita, y por aquello a matado a varios oficiales de policía. Cuando cumplió 14 años robó un diamante de un museo y mató a los oficiales que vigilaban el diamante y por aquello ahora está en Hurryville. Personalidad: Sádica, rara, callada, fría. seria y reservada. Casi nunca habla Firma: Archivo:Grovyle_icon.gifGrovy, la amaestradora de Grovyle's ¿Quieres hablar?Archivo:Grovyle_icon.gif ¡Me uno please! (Ten) Pokemon: Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png Nombre: Katerin (a secas) Género: Femenino Historia: Cuando era una Eevee sus padres fueron asesinados por un tipo agua y evoluciono a Jolteon para vengarlos, al encontrar al asesino lo mató de una forma horrible, pero la policía llegó y la vieron a ella manchada con sangre asesinando a ese pokemon, escapó matando a los policías y fue fugitiva de la ley hasta que asesinó al dueño de un banco por estafar a los pobres. Se le conoce con el apodo de "La Sombra del Trueno" por sus increíbles ataques eléctricos y su velocidad. Personalidad: Es distante, silenciosa y hace justicia a su manera. Matando a quien se lo merece. NO se le oye hablar mucho pero cuando lo hace habla con sabiduría. Jeje (?) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Sableye.png Nombre: Jowel Diamant Género: Chico Historia: Era de una familia bastante pobre, pero su alma no era de humilde y ansiaba tener muchas riquzas, entonces aprovecho su habilidad para escabullirse para poder robar diamantes y otras joyas muy caras para venderlas y alimentar bien asu familia, lamentablemente, a los 17 años, le vino la gana de darle un zarpazo a un guardia, lo cual hizo que lo descubrieran, asi tuvo que huir hasta Francia y luego a Alemania, hasta que al fin lo lograron atrapar, con mucho esfuerzo, en Escocia. Personalidad: Misterioso, con experiencia, tiene un extraño y siniestro brillo en los ojos que da miedo hasta a los guardias, tiene un don para recolectar información y su mente es tan ágil como su cuerpo. Firma: ~Hallowen~Noche de dulces :3Archivo:Gengar_NB.gif 23:15 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Comentario: Se ve interesante *W* Me inscribo left Nombre:Brisa Netwick (uso este nombre en todas las novelas de pokemon). Genero:Chica Historia:Sus padres murieron por un asesinato,vivio en las calles por miedo al horfanato,ya que no queria tener otros padres.Ahora mata personas por venganza y esta planeando matar la familia del asesino de sus padres.Por ahora esta en HurryVille. Personalidad:Es misteriosa y disfruta la sangre,pero muy (muy muy muy) pocas veces es algo simpatica y alegre .Tiene mucha experiencia en asesinatos y escondite,osea,es una asesina experta aunque no es la mas buscada.Le tiene fobia (fobia es muchisimo miedo) a los terremotos.Tiene unas garras largas y afiladas que saca cuando quiere (como los gatos XD)que usaba como cuchillos para matar a sus victimas y no confia en personas que no conoce amenazandolas con una mirada de ira y mostrando sus garras,aveces las ataca.Cuando se enfada te desintegra con su mirada (?) mata. Firma:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 17:29 3 dic 2012 (UTC) Comentario:Quisiera ser prota pero me puse de las ultimas ToT. Añado puesto (Thirteen) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png - Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png Nombre: Dan Crystal, Fay le da de apodo Cryst Género: Femenino Historia: Vivió una vida normal junto a sus padres hasta que una asesina profesional llamada Fay (xD) le ensñó a matar con eficacia, al principio ella se negó a asesinar pero un día vio a Fay matando a un riolu y entonces le dieron ganas irremediables de asesinar. Asesinaba en secreto a sus amigos, hasta que un día, en un ataque de locura y ganas de sangre, mató a sus padres (una gardevoir y un gallade), llegó la policía y, por sus continuos ataques de locura, la encerraron en Hurryville en el bloque donde se encontraban Zuffi, Rinku, Fay, Neru... Personalidad: Callada, indiferente y con continuos ataques de locura, en los cuales se les da por asesinar a cualquiera que se le acerque, y sólo Fay sabe como calmarla. Sin contar aquello, es sádica, para nada amable, y puede traicionar a un amigo si es beneficioso para ella. Comentario: Lo que he leido es genial *o* Firma: Los sueños...se hacen realidad... Me uno! Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png Nombre: Erika BlastFire Género: Femenino Historia: Vivía en una familia millonaria, y se metía en líos continuamente en todos lados: en el colegio, en su casa, en el parque...un día se le dio por escapar de casa y se escapó. Sobrevivió robando comida. Cuando llegó su momento, robó el Cristal del Apocalipsis causando que el pueblo en el que vivía se destruyese. Cuando supieron que ella lo había robado, la persiguieron pero ella los mató y después se volvió una asesina a sangre fría. Finalmente la atraparon. Personalidad: Sádica, demente, rara, reservada, indiferente, seria, fría y algo silenciosa. Es muy estratégica y siempre tiene un plan para todo. Es muy inteligente y misteriosa, siempre oculta algo que comunmente es beneficioso para todos excepto ella pero no lo revela ya que le gusta que la gente sufra. Creía que los psíquicos no eran apropiados para asesinar personas, pero se contradijo cuando conoció a Dan. Comentario: Que genial novela!!!!!!!!! Firma: Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... Añado puesto! Pokémon: Archivo:Umbreon_normal.png Nombre: Sofía Blues Shadows Storm Género: Chica Historia: Sus padres fueron asesinados por un peligroso asesino, ella logró escapar, pero luego el asesino la encontró, pero, en vez de matarla, la entrenó para que fuera una gran ladrona. Después de eso, Sofía evolucionó a Umbreon y se volvió una gran ladrona buscada por la ley. Ofrecían $1.000.000 de dólares euros (Mientras más mejor) por ella, ya que había robado muchas cosas valiosas, como la Mankey Lisa (Mona Lisa versión Pokémon XD). Era "inatrapable", hasta que la atraparon XD Algunos policías se refieren a ella como "Cazadora de Sombras" Por lo ágil, veloz y fuerte que es. Hay una leyenda que dice que Sofía, por las noches de luna llena, se hace invisible a la luz de la luna (?) Y nadie sabe quién empezó el rumor... Personalidad: Es agradable y valiente. A la hora de robar, es veloz, ágil y fuerte. Suele burlarse de los policías. Razona muy bien las cosas, puede saber que va a hacer un policía, o donde va a estar, así logro ser ladrona experta. Es ninja. A veces queda paralizada al ver la sangre, ya que tiene una especie de "adicción" a ella. Firma: Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png'¡Verano!¿Quieres surfear?Archivo:Surfing_Pikachu_by_Kuroda_Taiki.png 08:05 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Comentario: Ya quiero robar! Holú Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Elekid.png Nombre: Miles Takaishi Género: Macho Historia: Su madre murió al momento de dar a luz, y su padre en ese momento se encontraba en graves problemas financieros; para poder mejorar un poco su situación económica se metió en algunos asuntos de la mafia, pero esto no hizo mas que agrandar sus deudas, por lo cual, al final terminó "saldando cuentas" con sangre, lo cual Miles presenció escondido tras una caja, lo cual cambió radicalmente su personalidad y lo transformó en un asesino a sueldo que mataba con el único objetivo de poder sobrevivir el día a día que se le presentaba. Personalidad: Es frío y distante, asesina sin el menor remordimiento, e incluso sin tener contanco alguno con sus víctimas en ocasiones. Tiene una extraña adicción a la sangre al igual que Fay (espero no les moleste este detalle XD) lo cual lo hace competir con ella por esta a veces. También suele ser bastante orgulloso y engreído, según el nadie se le compara al momento de asesinar, y nadie es mejor que el. Firma: --El poder es justicia, la soberania está en manos del fuerte...Afrodita de Piscis 17:06 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Comentario: Hola, robe el nombre de Phoenix Writh y Digimon 02 -3- He aquí tu fan número 1! (??) Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott_by_CrazyP.png -> Archivo:Cara_de_Dewott.png Nombre: Blackia Nightmare Género: Masculino (?) Femenino Historia: Su padre era un discriminador intolerante, asesino agresivo y malvadote, cuando supo que Blackia tenía la extraña peculiaridad de ser tipo Agua/Siniestro, dejó a la madre de ella sola junto a su hija. Su madre, exactamente, no era muy buena, ya que también era una asesina a sangre fría. Un día, Blackia consiguió un amuleto que le permitía introducirse a los sueños de los demás, y, como era una persona fría y sanguinaria, mató a muchas personas en sus sueños. Nadie la descubrió, hasta que ella quizo matar en la vida real, lo hizo y por consiguiente la atraparon. Personalidad: Seria, fría, distante. Con un espíritu indiferente e incansable en busca de aventuras. Tiene un lado maduro y serio, en el que sólo le importa lo que le pasa ella y sus necesidades, pero tiene otro donde es infantil e inmadura, dónde le preocupa más la vida de los demás que la suya propia. Tiene una gran amistad con todos los de la celda E, especialmente con Dan y Katerin. Es indiferente al dolor ajeno, y siempre mata sin escrúpulos. Algo rebelde y nunca se calma, por lo cual puede incluso cometer acciones asesinas en la mismísima cárcel por su necesidad de asesinar. Firma: ~Soy la muerte misma....~Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif~...Vete antes de perder tu vida~ Comentiario: Muy genialoso, por algo soy tu fan número 1 :3 Yo quiero entrar Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Snivy.png (mietras mas pequeños mas malos) Nombre: Kristel 'Wiessel Género:Chica Historia:Ella nacio en el BloqueE,asi que como su madre estaba condenada,la entregaron al comercio de esclavos,donde conocio a un dewott,y a sus dos hermanos,los cuales tambien eran esclavos.Entonces los 4 planearon la 'supuesta muerte de su amo' (asesinato) y el mayordomo los descubrio y los mando a todos a Hurryville,no aceptaron a ninguno de los oshawotts,pero el mayordomo convencio al guardia de que la snivy era mayor de edad y el dewott tambien,entonces la Kristel no se opuso y cada vez que un guardia le pregunta le dice que tiene 22.Sin embargo,el odio en su interior hacia que matara despidadamente a cualquier guardia,asi que se le llevaron al BloqueE,donde se encontraba el cadaver de su madre.Ella se adapto muy bien y sintio que el BloqueE era como una casa y tenia tanta fuerza que un dia rompio las cadenas y escapo del BloqueE y cometio una ola de asesinatos,robos y secuestros sin precedentes,al final la delataron unos compinches,pero ella los perdono y la llevaron al BloqueE y no le daban de comer ni siquiera una vez al mes,pero hay solo se fortalecio.Pasados 2 años en el bloqueE la dejaron salir,pero ahora le gustaba mas el bloqueE,pero solo se lo dice a alguien que haya estado hay,sin embargo,aun puede romper las cadenas y es una gran leyenda por haber escapado,tambien es muy joven,tiene 12 años.La llaman 'La Zorua',porque creen que es una,pero es mentira. Personalidad:Es terca y nada arrogante,odia que le hagan cumplidos,le gusta la noche y es mas agil que cualquier persona o pokemon que exista o haya existido.Le gustan los retos y es muy valiente,es extremadamente abierta y acepta todo clase de comportamientos,es muy dura y nada seria,pero callada y muy timida.Cuando se enoja puedes ir despidiendote de tu vida,porque le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas.Es muy sombria y siniestra y la mayoria de sus planes implican sangre.Es muy madura. Firma:[[Usuario:Marshmellow1111|~Vive la vida al maximo...]] [[Usuario Discusión:Marshmellow1111|...porque solo se vive una vez~''']] Comentario:Adoro esta pokenovela n.n me hace sentir en casa puedo porfis porfis porfiiiiiiis pokemon left nombre:yanix wazuwiz Genero: women historia:sus familia fue asecinada(de cabo a rabo)y adoptada por el asecino vivio como cualquier persona pero con un raro sentido de que debia matar a su padre adoptivo , despues de unos años logra entender por que esa sensacion y esa misma noche lo mata, al ver la sangre derramada se dio cuenta que su destino era matar y exterminar a quien le diera problemas ,durante años mato a duque ,princesas,alvañiles y cualquiera que le mandaran a exterminar . fue atrapada ultimamente cualndo intento matar a la reina roseide y condenada a cadena perpetua de aqui hasta que arceus se muera,es la nueva y pocible candidata a al bloqueE si sigue insultando a arcanai personalidad: no habla con nadie hasta que conoce a miles ,es algo rara y bi-polar puede estar muy feliz pero aparese algun guardia y se vuelve loca de ira suele decir que la cordura y humanidad murio con sus padres y siempre pero siempre anda con unas estrellas ninjas y una botella de sangre que le saco a rinku mientras dormia firma:Pachirisu70:) comentario:hace poco que comense a leerlo y te digo que me encanto a primera linea hasta donde vas ahora Pueedo ? Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_espeon.png Nombre: Maca Género:Chica Historia:Pos ella era una chica normal hasta que un día perdió su familia y se volvió una ladrona xd Personalidad:Es muy buena amiga de sus amigos pero muy mala con la gente que no conoce. Firma:Haai :3 Welcome to my user♥ 18:01 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Comentario: Quiiero saalir x) Categoría:Me meten